Paying The Price
by Natsumi Shinjo
Summary: Zelda,one of the 7 sages,is kidnapped by a mysterious sorcerer named,Tokohashi Takasaki
1. How It All Happened

By: Natsumi Shinjo  
Chapter 1: How It All Started  
Leroy looked around in curiosity.  
  
He knows his dad is around here somewhere waiting to get him.  
  
Leroy has been in training since he was able to hold his little Kokori Sword.  
  
But, Leroy is not little anymore. He's 17 and still growing.  
  
Link is 41 and is faster than the naked eye.  
  
Leroy is sometimes baffled by the movements of his father but who isn't.  
  
"I know you're here somewhere dad," Leroy says confidently holding his bamboo training sword (which is completely harmless unless you smack someone in the face with it).  
  
Leroy heard something in the bushes and decided to take a look.  
  
He walked slowly over there and every step he took was stricken with fear.  
  
As he opened the bushes a sigh of relief came to him as he saw a squirrel.  
  
"Whew," he said in relief.  
  
"Got ya!" Link got his son in a chokehold with the bamboo sword. Leroy hit his father in the head with the bamboo sword and his father backed off.  
  
"You're easily distracted, Leroy," Link said darkly.  
  
"Shut up and fight," Leroy said as proud as could be.  
  
"You just told your old man to shut up," Link said, "That's extra punishment with the stick."  
  
Like it's not punishment enough to get beat by that thing anyways Leroy said in his head.  
  
Leroy leaped at him and was struck by the bamboo sword but he gave no sign of giving up.  
  
Leroy quickly tried to hit his father but was blocked every shot and finally Link knocked the bamboo sword out of his hand.  
  
"Oh no," Leroy said trying to move out the way but was hit in the head with the sword.  
  
Link continued his assault until he heard this voice:  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Link dropped his bamboo sword on the ground and looked at his son.  
  
"Come eat."  
  
"Ouch, yes sir," Leroy said as he limped behind his dad.  
  
When they got there Link sat down at the table and dug in.  
  
Zelda walked over to Leroy and hugged him.  
  
"How are you doing," she asked.  
  
"Ummmmmmmmm...ouch."  
  
Zelda looked at Link, "I see." Zelda walked off and fixed their plates.  
  
Leroy sat down and looked at his dad. "You got more than me."  
  
Link looked at him and laughed. "I'm old I need my vitamins."  
  
"I'm 17 and I'm still growing," Leroy said as he reached over to grab a piece of his fathers chicken. His father grabbed his hand and raised his eyebrow.  
  
"You got some balls to reach into my plate kid."  
  
"Link, don't say balls at the dinner table!" Zelda got a frying pan and started to beat Link in the head with it.  
  
"OUCH! OUCH! OUCH!"  
  
"Never say balls!" Zelda said screaming at Link and she stopped.  
  
"Ok, I won't say it again."  
  
Leroy couldn't hold it anymore he laughed so hard he started crying.  
  
"What's so funny Leroy," Zelda asked with the frying pan still in her hand.  
  
"Nothing," Leroy said getting back to his food.  
  
2 hours later...  
  
Leroy laid in the bed and looked up at the ceiling wondering when his dad was going to let him leave on his own.  
  
"I'm never going to leave this place," Leroy said softly to himself.  
  
All of a sudden his dad stormed into the room and threw some clothes on Leroy's bed.  
  
"Your mother is gone." 


	2. Wrath of Tokohashi

Chapter 2: Wrath of Tokohashi  
By: Natsumi Shinjo  
Leroy threw on his clothes, sword, and he knew that this was his time to prove himself.  
  
"Move your ass boy," Link said.  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can," Leroy said as he ran behind his dad.  
  
When they arrived outside they were disturbed. Zelda was in the hands of one of the most dangerous people in all of Hyrule, Tokohashi Takasaki.  
  
"Hello, Link," Tokohashi said darkly as he had his sword close enough to Zelda's throat that he could slit her throat. "So now you're just an old bastard." He looked at Leroy, "The heir to the Master Sword. HA! That sword should be mine. Right boys.  
  
A swarm of possessed Hylian guards stood in a circle around Link and his son.  
  
"Now Link you will die!" Tokohashi said as him and Zelda disappeared into the night.  
  
Link looked at the guards then at his son, "This is your time to prove yourself," Link said to his son.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me," Link said as he unsheathed his sword, "Now kick some ass or go."  
  
Leroy smiled, "You got it." Leroy then unsheathed his sword, "Bring it on."  
  
Leroy looked at the soldiers and put an evil grin on his face. He jumped at 2 of them hoping they would take a swing at him. SLING! Leroy chopped the heads clean off.  
  
"And you say I'm not ready to go on my own."  
  
"Watch out Leroy!" Link said knocking him out the way and taking the beam, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"Dad!" Leroy looked at his fathers dismantled body. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Go....Le.....roy," he said in a breath, "Get.....away...now."  
  
Leroy looked at his dad. Blood was flowing out of his chest and he couldn't walk. A tear ran Leroy's soft sunken cheek. "No," he said with determination in his eyes and his voice.  
  
"What?" Link asked.  
  
"You're coming with me," Leroy as he picked up his dad. "Dad, did you put on some weight.  
  
"Shut up and run."  
  
"What ever you say dad!" Leroy said as he made a run toward the far right and made an attempt to jump over the soldiers and made it. He then made a run for it to the nearest town in Hyrule, which happened to be Gurrodo Valley.  
  
When they got there the guard greeted them.  
  
"What do we owe to your presence Link," then she looked at the person on his back. "Who is that Link?"  
  
"Link," Leroy said. He was tired of people mistaken him for his dad, "I'm his son Leroy."  
  
"You look just alike. Oh well. Drop the bridge!"  
  
3 hours later.....  
  
Leroy sat in the corner and waited for his father to come out. Link walked in and sat down next to Leroy.  
  
"You ok Leroy," he asked.  
  
"Yeah I guess," he said worriedly, "Dad?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who in the hell is Tokohashi?" 


	3. The Story of Tokohashi

Chapter 3: The Story of Tokohashi  
  
By: Natsumi Shinjo  
Link looked blanky at Leroy acting like he didn't here him. "Are you hungry," he asked.  
  
"Answer me," he demanded.  
  
Link stared at him and he knew at this time he would have to explain everything.  
  
"Tokohashi is your uncle."  
  
Leroy's eyes got big and looked at his father like it wasn't true. "What?"  
  
"Tokohashi is my brother by marriage. You see my stepfather was training him to weild the Master Sword. Well, he ended up training both of us. And I was the best so I got the Master Sword. My brother was jealous and angry. Numerous times he tried to kill me. The put him on the wagon and took him into the infirnary. But, he escaped and killed every person in the infirnary including the patients. He left this note at the infirnary. I still remember that day. Heres the letter, I keep it with me every where I go."  
  
He gave him the letter and Leroy took it and stared at it like he didn't want to read it.  
  
"Read it."  
  
To Everyone Who Stands In My Way, Hello, welcome to my world of pain,suffering,and betraly. This is your one way ticket to hell. Free of charge. Messing with me you have made a date with the devil himself. He likes you all,espcially you Link. He wants you as an eternal slave for eternity in HELL! You little bastard you took my chance of ever weilding the Master Sword! Link you're a disgrace to weild the Master Sword. Heres the plan, you all will die one by one. Starting with, daddy. Then, mommy. Then, baby sister. Finally, Link I will kill you and take you to hell! Watch your back. Or you might slip up. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Leroy stared at the note in horror. This crazed man wanted his father dead. And he would be next.  
  
"I don't believe you!" Leroy ran through fortress until he got to the target range. He sat their with a dazed look in his eyes.  
  
Link walked behind him and touched his shoulder. "Its true," Link said to him in a soft voice.  
  
Leroy nodded slowly and walked back to the room he was in. He got in the small bed in the corner and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
In the Morning...  
  
Leroy and Link set of early in the morning hoping to get a fresh start on the day.  
  
"My legs hurt," Leroy said as he panted behind his dad.  
  
"Stop whining like an old girl!" Link exclaimed. When Link and Leroy got far away from the towns Leroy got scared.  
  
"Where are we going," Leroy asked.  
  
Link turned around and looked at Leroy.  
  
"Out of Hyrule," he said quietly.  
  
Leroy stopped right in his tracks. "What?"  
  
"You heard me," he said. Leroy walked slowly behind his dad.  
  
"Why are we leaving?"  
  
"Cause Tokohashi isn't in Hyrule with Zelda. He's on Kyabishi Island, 450 miles away from here."  
  
Leroy stared at him but asked no questions. They walked until they came to a sign that said: Now Departing Hyrule.  
  
Leroy stared at the sign and took out the Ocarina his mother had given him. He got on one knee and softly played the Zelda's Lullaby. He, then placed the Ocarina in front of the sign and said, "Goodbye, Hyrule." 


End file.
